A channeled track is a tool. Objects such as lights may be hung from the channeled track and slid along the track. Fishing apparatus may be mounted on a channeled track and slid along the track. The channeled track is desirably light, rigid and strong. The channeled track can be easily mounted to a variety of surfaces by, for example, simple screws. The channeled track can be an integral portion such as built into the gunwale of a boat.
What is between the channeled track and an object is important. This device, which in the present case is called a connector, is also desirably light, rigid and strong and, further, desirably easy to connect to the channeled track and easy to be adapted to engage any number of objects, not only a bank of lights and a fishing apparatus.